Freedom Flight
by kisekinokage
Summary: AU- Can you actually find wings to fly away from your fate and find your long lost freedom, free of the tainted darkness ? What if Zero is no mere vampire but something of entirely different species .Selfish desires will start a forbidden war and light in the darkness ever so slowly glows in wait .ZxK
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight does not belong to me ;)

**29/11/14 - edited for minor mistakes .**

~Lost being ~

This is an alternative universe where everything is practically the same except one fact that makes it different .In this vampire knight universe, humans and vampires are not the only species present on earth instead we have over hundred thousand different creatures from elves and fairies to demons and vampires. Of course the strongest on the current known and existing species are the vampires due to their long bloodline history and frightening powers they are hailed as the strongest out of the supernatural. Humans are the most common, often seen as easy prey for many mythical creatures till one day where they obtained magical powers and capabilities to forge destructive weapons and to strike down their once fear predators becoming hunters. Humans gained this ability by drinking the blood of a divine beast said to have fallen from heaven. Initially what the being wanted was to help alleviate the pain and fear of the humans but the outcome was entirely different from what he wanted .His species ended up being hunted to the brink of extinction becoming a lost species. A war between the mythical and the natural then broke out. Many of he supernatural were hunted and killed while humans were preyed .The war only ended when the one out of the remaining of the lost species denoted itself and erased everything within 100 kilometers at the height of the war destroying everything in its path. This led to a temporary stalemate in the war as both sides suffered devastating consequences. There has been efforts to restore peace between the two sides but progress was extremely slow due to conflicting ideals and thinking and thus the fight between the hunted and the hunter still continues on till today .

Cross academy.

A loud chilling howl can be heard from the outskirts of the school compound .The full moon shining ominously in the cloudless night sky only serves to increase tension in the darkness .The figure on the bed shifted slightly his peaceful night disturbed. Soft breathing become hurried and ragged, silky silver strands drenched in sweat clinging onto the figure's pale porcelain face. His movements become more desperate the white sheets becoming a mess due to his struggling before all everything stilled as amethyst eyes shot open.

Zero pushed his tried self from the soft sheets, leaning his head on the headboard an arm over his eyes attempting to calm himself down from the nightmare.

"What a joke …"

Zero Kiryuu is a hunter, a hunter turned vampire .A Ex-human .Its both a disgrace to himself and his kind not that others feel the same but to zero it was a sin that he had to carry .Well ,an additional sin to the one he already had to carry .So far nobody knew his secret ,heck even he wish he could forget that part of himself but apparently he would need to leave the world of living to do that which he doesn't plan to anytime soon .

'3 months in a row huh …even in death you still make my life miserable 'Zero sighed softly.

Flashback 

Rido Kuran stood in all his glory a smug look on his face as he stared down on the prefect standing opposite of him, Bloody Rose pointed directly at him. Not a word was uttered between the two as they waited for each other to strike. Kaname watched the scene with calculative eyes before launching an attack on his uncle .A hearty laugh erupted as the male dodged the blow by leaping into the air, carelessly putting himself in the line of fire .Zero raised his gun ,fingers on the trigger .Rido's face shown his shock and surprise at his current predicament before it turned in the bewilderment and glee .His eyes bore into zero's as he conveyed his dying message .

'To think you still have not told anyone ,or more surprisingly no nobody found out of it yet .Shizuka should be lucky to have a sip of you ." Zero faltered slightly, a look of panic passed through his eyes before he pulled the trigger obliterating the other to shards disappearing into the wind.

Flashback end 

Zero swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Checking the room and locking the door and pulling the curtains over.' This is going to hurt …' Zero braced himself hands on his bed clutching the sheets like his life depended on it as his face contorted in pain .His back muscles rippled as the right side protruded slightly.

'My god this is horrible …'Zero whimpered, focusing his command to his dormant hidden power. Pain shot up his body like a bullet. Zero crashed head first onto his bed, beads of perspiration tricking down his face as white feathers with silver highlights cascade down .The Soft feathery wing stretched out to the end of the room in its magnificent wake surrounded by an ethereal glow pulsing with ungodly power .Zero laid his head on his bed too worn out to move .As if apologizing for the traumatic pain it caused the wing folded around the body covering his tired body .Stroking the white feathers of his wings ,zero visibly relaxed in its gentle hold .

"At least this part of me is still normal …"The boy spoke to no one is particular as he continues to smooth his fingers through his wing stretching the muscles that he kept contracted for the last week. After an hour of stretching and cleaning, Zero deem his wing still functional and well .Waving a hand in the air ,his wing disappeared in a pulse of light .

'Why can't the extraction be easy too ..Whatever ,Yuki and that bastard is coming back tomorrow .Better get some shut-eye in preparation ..' Stifling a yawn, the boy collapse back onto his bed falling in a deep sleep ,the white feathers in the room shattering into bits of light .

Cross academy 

A black sleek limousine pulled over at the gates of the academy. A pair of siblings alighted from the vehicle .The girl had a bright and excited smile while the matured male only had a upturn of his lips as they watch a long haired blonde adult rushing towards them with open arms.

"YUKIIIII, KANAME!" Kaname took a step to the side as the blonde crashed onto his sister, hugging the life out of her .In the end ,Kaname could only treat the girl like a sister unable to bring himself to take the next step in their relationship to which Yuki undertook and accepted the fact that her brother did not love her more than siblings do .Yuki greeted her father lovingly before she looked over the blonde's man shoulder ,attempting to look for something or someone .

"Chairman?" Kaien looked at his daughter before smiling brightly already knowing what his Yuki wanted to know.

"Zero went to stables, he said he would be coming slightly late." Yuki huffed in annoyance.

"I'm not surprise if he told me he wants to marry lily on day. Seriously can't he visit me first before tending to his horse? We have not seen each other for 3 months …"Yuki grumbled under her breath, earning a chuckle from Kaien and a small smile on Kaname's face.

"Wipe that smile of your face bastard, Its annoying and unnerving."A cool yet slightly amused voice cut through the air. Yuki snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see her brother walking towards them .

"Wow "Yuki cant help but shrill in delight as her brother strode over abet reluctantly. Kaname couldn't help but admire the other who look extremely beautiful when he chose to take care in his appearance .The prefect was wearing a white open hoodie over a navy blue shirt, dark blue skinny jeans outlining his curves well and blue sneakers.

Yuki leapt into zero's arms to which the other returned, a pleased smile on his face .Kaname tore his eyes from the heartwarming scene instead choosing to address the chairman ."How's the situation ?"

kaien sighed tiredly at the question asked. "Not good, there has been report around school of beasts being sighted around the campus, though zero has been rather efficient in dispatching them so far ,I'm not sure whether we could keep this up for long .The numbers are not small and the recent intruder was a rank S minotaur ."

"Looks like someone is trying to bring down the school."Kaname deduced.

"I'm not sure that's all to it though. "The man replied, Kaname rose a brow in question prompting the other to explain .

"It looks like they are also searching for something or someone on the campus, there has been reports of break-ins but nothing has been stolen nor has anyone been attacked directly, often it was just exchange of blows or words ."

"I see "

The group head towards the school building, with Yuki and Zero infront discussing and chatting about various things that happened in the past 3 months.

"Neh Zero , have you heard about the recently discovered Rank SSS species? Aido-senpai was blabbing about how great of an achievement or finding it was."

"What is it?"Zero prompted seemingly interested in the topic.

"Seraph "Zero paused in his steps as he registered the word not noticing that Yuki was already steps infront of him.

"Zero what's wrong ?'' Yuki asked worriedly as the sliver-haired boy started trembling slightly before he raised his head adopting a calm façade.

"Nothing, where do you hear it from ?"

"Sheesh zero ,if you wanted to know more just ask ,all is the mighty zero just didn't want to admit that I am smarter than you ."Yuki teased wiggling a finger infront of zero.

"Like real, so are you going to tell me or not? "Annoyance was clearly spelled on zero's face as he glared at the female.

"That's better, hmm I think it was in some research achieves found in an abandon mansion in Italy something about fallen, divine being that started and ended the war so they ranked it SSS due to the amount of destruction caused in the war 10 years ago that put it to end ."

"I see …"The topic ended there and then as Yuki change the subject to some pranks that they pulled on Aido .

Night class dorm 

The place was kept sparkling clean by the residents of the night class mainly made up of vampires and a few other night species like werewolves and zombies. Having their luggage already arrived earlier, not much unpacking had to be done as they went to they separate rooms for a shower and change while zero and the chairman went to get dinner ready . The nobles would only arrive later the week due to individual commitments.

Kaname fresh out of the showers, took his prepared attire on the bed and begin to dress .His mind drifting to the earlier conversation between Yuki and zero .It was strange that the discovery of the seraph would bring such a shock to Kiryuu .It was as if he knew something about it .Kaname knew something was up .It cannot be a mere coincidence that the school would be invaded by both creatures and rouge hunters once the announcement about the seraph was made ,it just cant be a simple coincidence ,the attacks seem coordinated and plan supposedly by someone who obviously had power and control over a variety od species . Maybe he would confront Kiryuu later about it oh the irony of not wanting to talk to him yet having to. Kaname mused as he stepped out of the door heading towards the dinning room .

Dinner was surprisingly civil; no exchange of smart insults, screw ups, fighting nothing .it was a peaceful and serene dinner. Toga Yagari was there during dinner occasionally casting weary glances at the two vampires and a worried one towards Zero. Yuki and Kaien tried to hold conversations but both Kiryuu and I replied with answers that ended the talk there and then .Eventually the two gave up and dinner was ate in silence .after the meal I followed Kiryuu to his room .of course I didn't get far before having a gun pointed at my temple .

"What do you want Kuran ?"Zero snarled in irritation at having being followed. 'For god's sake I want to sleep.'

Kaname looked at zero for a minute before replying with a stoic expression."I merely wish to question you about the recent attacks." and your reaction to the seraphs. Zero clicked his tongue in annoyance before lowering his gun and walking towards the balcony knowing that the other would follow .

"Spill" A cold straight to the point demand.

Though I refuse to be ordered this way, my curiosity suppressed my urge to growl at his insolence .Meeting his gaze I replied.

"Did those who trespassed the campus seem strange in any way to you ?" He looked shock at the question ,before avoiding my eyes seemingly in thought about something before those charming amethyst eyes widen in realization .

"They all have a strange look in their eyes, they have their own conscious but they seem to be controlled or influence in a certain way by an outside power."

Wow, I think that is the most he had said to me since we first met in one sentence .

"I see." That means I was right there is something dark involved in this .As I ponder about the next step and possible reasoning to the current situation ,Kiryu begin to make his way to the door .Just then I realize I still have one question in my mind I reached out touching his right shoulder blade slightly .

"Crashed!" Kiryu spun around so fast that I couldn't get out of the way before I was send crashing to the floor with the boy on top of me .My hand still throbbing in an angry red from the hit .It looks like I touch a sensitive spot, though …

"Bastard …" An insult broke my train of thoughts as I looked up .My wine red eyes meeting his amethyst ones .I was stunned by his angelic looks ,enhanced by the gentle moonlight seeping in from the gaps of the velvet curtains .To say I was entranced would be an understatement I was utterly mesmerized .

"Kuran do you want me to dig your eyes out? "Zero threatened, annoyed and pissed at his current predicament of being caught under the heated and lust filled gaze of his nemesis.

"It would certainly help if you would get off of me ."Zero looked down and at the other's face a few times before finally registering the gravity of the situation. ' Shit shit, what was I doing!'

Kaname looked smug at the blushing teen, his cheeks tinted a light pink it was a sight he plans to see again .The usually rebellious and angered teen blushing. Still Though the sight is nice to watch, the position we are in is not that uncomfortable, it is certainly unnerving to have you're once love rival straddling you. Zero got off in a rush, gave a fast apology unbecoming of him before rushing off supposedly to his room.

Pushing himself of the ground, kaname flexed his fingers, recalling the feeling he felt when he touched the other. Is it me or was there a bone that was no suppose to be there ?" Kaname flexed his fingers recalling the sensation he felt in wonder.

Somewhere distant

"My lord ,we have found the information you wanted ."

A figure fully clothed in black stood up from his throne walking over to the file flipping through the pages for something that would possibly be looked passed by the ordinary eye .A smile broke out of the figures face, his sharp canines gleaming in contrast to the shadows around him ,before a mechanical laughter range through the night .

The page that brought the beginning of a new war:

"There has been a confirmation of a rank of beings that surpass the norm and only one species has been classified in this category that is still in existence .

Rank X –drakulard (**extinct** )

Rank X –Orochi (**extinct **)

Rank X-White crow (**extinct** )

Rank X-Exceed (**extinct**)

Rank X-Black seraph (**1 remaining**)"

~The End of chapter 1 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire knight-Freedom Flight Chapter 2

After 3 months I finally found time to write this muahahahah ;D

**Warning : This story is Yaoi ,don't like don't read ~ **

Enjoy !~

* * *

Forested area 

Zero ran into the forest between the night dorms and the chairman's living quarters. Once he was assured that he was indeed alone, he walked towards his favourite spot under the tree before slumping to the group still shaken by the ordeal .His left arm stretching across his chest to his right shouder blade touching and feeling the hump located there .His secret that he tried so hard to keep under wraps was on the verge of escaping after just one encounter. Just that one-minute encounter, to say he was frustrated would be an understatement, Zero was livid.

"Who did he think he is,that blood-sucking bastard."

Zero's thoughts wondered off to the incident between him and Kaname a few moments back, that sumg look, his overpowering scent, that muscular and toned body...

An alluring blush resurfaced on Zero's face which he desperately forced it back down.

'What was I thinking?' Zero groaned in frustration at his thoughts.

"I'm behaving like a love-struck girl."

The grounds were abandoned, free of humans who were oblivious to the supernatural as well as the supernaturals who were currently buried in books in their classes .The moon shone brightly in the starless sky, alone in its task to keep the black sky lit for the inhabitants below just like the sliver man basking in the moonlight who too is alone in shouldering his burden.

'What to do …' Zero pondered about the situation at hand .The sanctuary records that the seraphs, to their last breath tried to keep hidden from preying eyes and curious minds were being unraveled at this moment, sooner or later those who seek the lost powers of the seraphs will come hunting for what scarce number of seraphs left in the world

'But none of that would have been as important as the last recorded finding of the forbidden rank X species.' Zero knew what trouble that knowledge would bring not knowing that the ancient secret had already fallen to the wrong hands.

"Like a Pandora's box" He whispered to no one in particular. A shiver ran through his body at the implication of such knowledge being misuse.

An ominous feeling descended on Zero's resting spot closely followed by a deep reverberating chuckle of amusement.

"Yes boy. It was a Pandora's box.A treasure,very worth finding indeed."

The voice was mocking,laced with fascination and curiosity.

Zero was immediately on his feet, his amethyst eyes focused and alert. The hairs on his body tingling with anticipation at the prospect of a fight. Perfect for taking out his frustration on. The trees swayed along with the howling winds as the dark night sky turned a deep blood red. The atmosphere turned from a relaxing haven to an ominous feeling of danger. Black smog began to fill the area with its presence, creeping up towards the silver haired man like a predator stalking its prey.

Zero could sense the horrible feeling of dread as he took a hesitant step back from the approaching smog. Like coiling tentacles,the black smog morph into shadowy limbs each stretching and reaching out towards him. Zero whipped out his prized gun from its holster and wasted no time in shooting off the offending limbs,which like injured animals retreated slightly when the sliver bullets gazed their slippery and ghostly exterior.

Shot after shot was fired, the prized weapon was now smoking on its end due to its continuous thoroughly spent, Zero realized that his offensive endeavor has no effect on the approaching shadow which not only seemed undaunted by his actions but was also getting bolder which each attempt. Zero backtracked as the limbs crawled their way towards him,their movements told him whatever he needed to know.

He was targeted. He was prey. Nothing more,nothing less.

A scowl appeared on his face as he weight his options. Escaping seemed like the best option at that point in time but his pride wouldn't let him take the easier way out without putting a dent on itself. This situation is just plain disadvantageous for him. Caught in his mussing and indecisive thoughts, he let his guard down for a moment completely forgetting what let to his current predicament in the first place. That was his first mistake which thus lead to his downfall …

Black long limbs seized him from all directions, wrapping around his arms and legs .The feeling of silk cloth ran over his skin as the black glistening tentacles made their way around his tugged harshly at the offending limbs only to be yanked apart from all sides the curls tightening and more restricting as he resisted. Zero was now bounded and suspended in the air with no means to escape as his movements were sealed off the the could do nothing but one thing.

He cursed.

'What is wrong with me today?!'

"Fucking piece of shit!" He kicked out his leg in frustration only for them to be lifted and pulled away,spreading his legs around the thighs. Zero gasped as he felt a foreign feeling creeping its way up his skin,digging its way pass his clothes leaving a cooling sensation on his skin which he cringed in disgust in response to.

The taunting voice resounded from the darkness surrounding him.

"Boss didn't say I couldn't have a taste on the job." Zero growled at the implication. A warm hand came into contact with the bare skin of his left cheek caressing it gently. Zero snapped his head to the side, fighting his way out of the foreign touch.

"Aren't you feisty? No matter I would just have fun with you before I hunt for the runaway angel hiding in this filthy compound." Zero eyes widened at the knowledge that the creature leaked. He knew exactly what they are looking for now. He tried to hide his surprised but his attempts were rendered unsuccessful as the unidentified creature caught the look of understanding that flashed passed in his eyes.

"Oh? You know don't you,Where this forbidden creature is?" The voice sounded smug,reminding Zero of how Kaname was like previously when Yuki used to hung on and on about him.

For some reason,it pisses him off.

He snarled in response."I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm sure we could reach an understanding soon." Zero could make up the wide smile on the creature's face .The razor sharp white teeth and red glowing eyes staring at him inches away from his face .He had no idea what the 'thing' was talking about and he didn't have to think hard to know that it would end terribly. Terribly for him.

He tried to convince himself that whatever the monstrosity was planning it cannot worst that the pain he had gone through in his current life .The betrayal, the loss and the despair .Yet,it only serve to make him panic more,causing him to shrink back behind the walls of steel he had around his mind and heart.

It was then that he felt it .The cool slippery sensation winding its way towards his crotch, curling round and round like a collar around his length before giving him a good jerk causing Zero to cried out involuntarily at the pain and disgust he felt.

Then it hit him what the jerk was trying to do to him.

With newfound strength, Zero lashed out using the force of his sudden movements to flip and twist in the air landing a strong strike on the what it seem to the face of the creature as it gave a screeched on pain.

Zero relished the feeling of solid ground beneath his feet as the creature loosen his grip .The creature was mad, Zero knew that much .The red glowing eyes were now filled with hysterical anger and Zero could see why, he broke the other's teeth .All of them.

"You!" The creature lashed out. Zero moved.

_**There is no time.**_

The shadowy limbs were morphing into claws.

_**This isn't fantasy, or a dream **_

Teeth were regrown, elongated to their longest.

_**This is reality .To survive is to fight.**_

The black creature charged and Zero acted on his instincts to survive as the dangerous weapons came to close to cutting his head clean off. His hidden nature took away his rational thinking,as the seals on his latent powers were unconsciously removed .His right shoulder trembled before a pure white wing erupted in a whirl of white light blinding the creature. Zero's eyes turned a cool steel blue as frigid as ice,his face devoid of any expression as in a daze.

"An angel?" The creature whispered,amused as he jumped back from the winged man.

The black shadow then did a double take. His eyes widening from the sheer power he sensed rolling off the other's body.

"No …Not an angel." The creature paused,hesitation evident in on its face "Nor a seraph, at least not all."

Zero raised his hand, the creature tensed .It couldn't move at all. An overwhelming sense of dread surged through the creature's body as its blood red-eyes were stared down by cold ice.

"**Disappear" **and all was left was patch of grey dust, blown way by the night breeze as the red sky returned to its midnight blue hue .The white angelic wing disappeared just as quickly as it appeared as steps were heard from a distance. Kaname and the chairman both make their appearance at the sight. With the esteemed president of the night class looking over the surroundings with a critical eye.

Kaname and Cross took in the sight infront of them, Zero standing in the middle of the forest road, the smell of burning and destroyed trees that surrounded the area.

'Something happen.' Kaname deduced as he took note of red-hot scotches were seen on the barren ground.

The chairman instead inquired about his son's well being in a rush.

"Zero? Zero-rin, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"…" Silence met his words.

"Zero?" The chairman flinched when his eyes met the cool blue of his adopted son. Those eyes hid nothing but emptiness within its depth. The familiar amethyst hue replaced by cold ice. Kaname noticed the chairman's silence a moment later making his way towards the duo only to stop in his track as he felt an ungodly presence in the surroundings matching his own in both power and historical importance. Kaname felt an irresistible pulled towards the one responsible for the incredible sensation that he was feeling. His fangs making themselves known as he made his way towards his target .The soft pale skin unmarred and unmarked calling out towards his inner beast which he promptly answered with a low growl .His teeth scraping the surface of that delicious milky skin only to be harshly pushed away. Kaname roared .His senses only returned when his blood-wined eyes met wide fearful amethyst.

'Zero'

They held each other's gaze for only a moment before they broke apart as Zero collapsed into the hold of his foster parent.

* * *

Unknown place 

Zero groaned as he swung his legs off the bed, attempting to sit up straight before lying back down on the fluffy bedding as his head split into two due to the pain. The soft covers under his stressed out and aching body felt like cool water, the silk sliding over his palms causing him to shiver at the pleasant sensation.

'Wait, My bed isn't this comfy.' Zero didn't know whether it was the thought that he caught by that perverted monster or the thought that he might be in the Bastard's room that caused him to shot up of bed fully awake and alert.

Zero took in the lavish interior of the room he was in, confirming his second theory about his whereabouts. Zero's head snapped towards the door when it creaked, revealing the master of the room standing at the doorway, dressed in his pristine white night-class uniform, observing the figure currently sitting on his bed. Zero didn't give the other a chance to explain,he just want to get out of this place now,and he proceeded to do just that.

Zero made his way to the door with hurried steps,only to be stopped as Kaname stretched his arm out, blocking the exit. Zero balled his fists in irritation .He didn't even want to know why he was here,his instinct were telling him to get away and Zero full heartedly agrees to the decision.

"Move aside Kuran" Zero snarled at the other male. Kaname didn't budge even Zero tried to force his way past the door,his patience wearing thin as his hand moved instinctually towards bloody rose concealed within his uniform only to be stopped as his wrist was seized in a rather painful grip.

"Kiryu don't forget who is in-charge here,know your place."Kaname hissed suddenly remaindered of the reason why he didn't like the other in the first place. The blatant disrespect the other display always grates on his nerves.

Zero nearly whimpered at the tone Kaname used on him. Nearly. He didn't know why, but he was utterly disgusted at the prospect of bowing down to his enemy. Instead he chalked the feeling to the back of his mind, giving Kaname a look of annoyance and anger.

"I'm not one of your dogs Kuran." Zero smirked as Kaname growled at the disrespected directed to him. Zero brushed past the other who narrowed his eyes at the retreating back before morphing to a look of surprise and shock.

"Why can't I control him?" The question as left unanswered as Zero disappeared down the hallway.

Kaname stood at the entrance to his room, stunned that his powers did not work on the teen before moving towards his bed only to stop dead on his tracks. Reaching a hand out,he grabbed the object of his attention by the tip of its tail.

The dim lights of the room reflected off the object giving it a pale holy shine,the material soft against his fingers as Kaname glides them through white hairs.

Kaname recognized the softness and allure of the feather anywhere being one of the original vampires.

"Zero what could you be possibly hiding in that façade of yours? What expression would you make when I unwrapped your hidden secrets?" Kaname whispered the question into the darkness of his room,the glowing feather resting innocently on his palm.

* * *

Zero's dorms

Zero made his way to his room in a hurried pace,before collapsing on his bed inhaling his scent and the familiar surroundings of his room. Zero played back the events that occurred in the last few hours,only to be stopped at one juncture in his mind .Zero widened his eyes as his body trembled.

"Why can't I remember?" All Zero could recall was the fight, Kaname attempting to bite him and waking up in his enemy's quarters. The missing scene of the creature's apparent defeat caused Zero some discomfort. His mind was a jumbled mess as he tried to recall the incident only for his head to explode in pain.

"Why?" The question echoed through his room,with no reply given. Zero can't help but to feel unease at not knowing what at transpired during the fight that led to the creature's demise for he knew that it would not spell a happy ending for him.

~Chapter End ~

* * *

**Please Review ,Favourite and Follow !~ **

_Look forward to the next chapter ! _


End file.
